


The Boss Knows What's Best

by riottkick



Series: 1 million words [16]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Dom Sasha Banks, F/F, Fluff, Sub Bayley, Triple Drabble, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Sasha asks Charlotte for a favor.Part 1 - The deal.Part 2 - "I'm gonna remind you that I'm the only one who makes you feel good."Part 3 - "You did good tonight, baby girl, I love you."





	The Boss Knows What's Best

Walking down the long hallway, Sasha had a nervous look on her face. She wasn't one for asking for favors; especially from Charlotte. But she really wanted to set something up for her girlfriend and sub, Bayley. 

Finally reaching the door to Charlotte's locker room, Sasha contemplated on what she was going to say exactly. Finally, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Charlotte said, and Sasha opened the door slowly. When the door shut behind her, Charlotte was shocked to see her rival standing before her. "Wow, never thought I'd see you in here...but, tell me. Why _are_ you here?"

"Listen, I know we don't get along...or are friends, but I-I need a favor," Sasha said, shocked when Charlotte didn't laugh.

"Well then, what's the favor?"

"You know how Bayley isn't just my girlfriend...she's also my submi--" Sasha was saying, but was cut off.

"Yes, you're submissive. Everyone knows that," Charlotte said, growing impatient.

"Everyone?" 

_"Everyone."_

Not saying anything for a good minute, Sasha finally spoke up, "Bayley really wants to explore a fantasy of hers...and I was wondering if you'd be up for it?"

Charlotte stayed quiet, rubbing her chin as she thought about it. "What's in it for me?" 

"I thought you'd ask," Sasha said with a friendly smile. Charlotte forced herself to not smirk, but it failed. "What would you like?"

"Two things," she paused. "One being that you tell absolutely no one, and the second thing is you buy me dinner for a week."

Sasha was more than happy to hear that Charlotte would be a part of it. Bayley was going to be super happy.

The two began talking about the plan as the night went on, and both were super excited to carry through with it together. Bayley was up against Alexa, and she wasn't expecting what she had in store for her after her match.


End file.
